This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to reducing vibrations generated by components within electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, and other electronic devices often include printed circuits. Electronic components such as integrated circuits and other devices can be interconnected using signal traces on the printed circuits. The electronic devices may be wireless electronic devices that transmit and receive radio-frequency signals using radio-frequency circuitry. During radio-frequency transmission operations, the radio-frequency signals may be received by components that are susceptible to radio-frequency interference, which can result in improper operation of those components.
Electronic components that are susceptible to radio-frequency noise are often provided with radio-frequency shields such as shield cans. The radio-frequency shields serve as faraday cages that prevent the wireless signals from penetrating and reaching the components. Conventional shields are formed at least partially by ferromagnetic materials such as nickel and steel. Such ferromagnetic materials, while providing radio-frequency shielding, tend to exhibit magnetostrictive characteristics that can cause them to vibrate during wireless communications. Such vibrations can result in undesirable acoustic noise.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electromagnetic shields.